


the advantages of cuddling

by noblealice



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey never considered herself to be one to appreciate cuddling. But she had never dated anyone like Nathan before and as it turned out, dating him included a lot of spooning. Post S2, 1,000+ words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the advantages of cuddling

Audrey never considered herself to be one to appreciate cuddling. But she had never dated anyone like Nathan before and as it turned out, dating him included a lot of spooning.

At first, she thought she was simply out of practice. Her relationships never lasted long. She liked her men like she liked her coffee - hot and to go. Men tended not to stay long the morning after, whether driven off by the awkward light-of-dawn small talk or her not-so-subtle hints that they weren’t welcome to her shower. Her favourites had always been the guys who didn't even sleep over, just got changed and left. She could stretch across the bed that way.

But Nathan was possessive in bed, using his long legs and arms to wrap himself around her nearly naked body.

She had also never been one to sleep in so little in bed before, but the look on Nathan's face when she came to bed in a camisole and shorts made it worth it. Plus, she had seen him try to sneakily raise the temperature in her apartment and she figured if he was going to such lengths to see his own girlfriend with less layers on, she could throw him a bone, electricity bill be damned. She didn't need those new soft cotton pajamas anyway - not with her own personal space heater that was determined not to let her freeze.

So cuddling was new and she was learning to appreciate it, she just wished they would do more than hold each other.

She felt guilty for these thoughts, she wanted to be an understanding girlfriend and Nathan had certainly gone through a lot. This was a huge change for him. Of course, she also wanted to sleep with her incredibly sexy boyfriend. Instead of sating her desire, knowing what he looked like beneath his clothes only made her want him more.

Their attempt at a first time hadn’t gone so well, and after Nathan came all over Audrey’s shirt when she was undressing him, jerking his hips as her hands quickly wrapped around him with a smile. Red-faced and quiet, he removed her hands from him and quickly left.

Ever since, he’d been extra sensitive about how sensitive he was. For all the jokes Duke cracked about Nathan having the stamina of a seventeen year old virgin, the things he repeated in his head were probably worse. Audrey hated seeing him torture herself like this and did everything she could to help. She loved the delightful gasp he made whenever she accidentally-on-purpose brushed against him and she never wanted it to stop, but she figured he needed to lose some sensitivity with overexposure.

Hence, the cuddling.

The morning that Audrey had finally convinced him of how much she wanted him, she learned another thing about her mysterious partner. Most of the other guys she’d slept with had gotten sleepy or hungry after, except for the ones who left. Nathan was like an excited puppy afterwards, huge grin plastered over his face,

“That was amazing, right?”

She giggled, loving how his face lit up. “Yes. The most amazing.” Se stretched against him, intertwining their fingers together. He lifted their joined hands up to his mouth, peppering kisses across her knuckles.

His eyes grew serious as he looked down at her. “But you didn’t—”

“Hey, hey, I don’t need to. Just being with you is enough.”

“Audrey—"

She made a shushing noise, turning in his arms. “Nathan….you do so much, be selfish for a change.”

“Y’know, all that time not feeling, I got pretty good at this one thing. Women have repeatedly told me I’m the best they ever had.”

“Any of these women ever tell you that no-one likes to hear about past girlfriends? Or that cocky, smug smiles don’t help the conceited blowhard’s fate?”

“They didn’t say much actually.”

He flipped her so that she was pressed beneath him, his arms holding the worst of his weight off her. He kissed her before she could complain again and nipped at her bottom lip. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, squeezing into the muscles of his back as he deepened the kiss.

He shifted to her neck, making his way to her clavicle. Her moan from the loss of his kiss was short-lived as he began paying special attention to her breasts, kneading the soft skin with his fingers while his tongue circled her nipple.. 

“Nathan, you don’t have to----oh!”

Soon the all too familiar heat pooled low in her belly and she couldn’t help but gasp.

She felt him smile against her skin. “C’mon, Audrey. Be selfish for a change.”

She twisted against him, causing her stomach to be stretched taut beneath his wandering fingers. Soon his tongue was circling her belly button and she was grabbing the sheets to keep from grabbing his hair. His hands seemed to be everywhere, and she thought she was going to melt into the mattress under his lusty gaze and hot breath.

“You’re so beautiful, y’know that?”

All she could make out in reply was a gasp of pleasure as he continued to make his way down her body. Soon he had her grabbing at the headboard as he pulled her hips up and toward his face, lifting her legs above his shoulders. Audrey felt her pulse quicken as he licked a stripe up her cunt, using his fingers to spread her wide. She squirmed against him, a pressure building up inside her. She squeezed her legs tight against his ears until he removed one hand to lightly pinch her.

He used the opportunity to spread her legs wider and reach more of her flesh. It was like he wanted to get as close to her as possible and soon she felt him nuzzle her at the apex of her thighs, his nose snuggling closer and closer to her clit while he still dipped down every few seconds to lick at her greedily.

She let go of the sheets to grab onto his hair, pulling hard to position him at her entrance, growling with need. She couldn’t tell if he chuckled or let out a stuttered moan against her flesh but the vibrations sent a heady bolt right to her core. 

Finally, he swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking on it to her delighted mewls of pleasure. She felt her muscles tensing and removed one hand from his head to bite down on when she came. Her hips had been bucking into his face and her back had been bowed from the sensations driving through her so it was with completely exhausted limbs that she fell back against the pillows, one hand absentmindedly petting Nathan’s hair.

She was panting hard and couldn’t move for a few moments. She blames the post-orgasm high for what she said next. She wasn’t normally known for having a mental filter, but she seemed to get particularily loose-lipped and gushy around Nathan. “I think you’ve turned me into a puddle of goo, Wournos.”

He looked up at her from between her legs, his face wet with her and the sight sent aftershocks through her.

“Really? And what would you be willing to bargain in exchange for me never telling anyone?”

“You speak about this and you’re dead.”

“All I hear are empty promises, Parker. You still haven’t ‘bashed my thick head in’ from the time when I won the office pool and you lost.”

She rolled her eyes, waving for him to join her. “Shut up and get up here.”

Nathan complied, curving around her, his arms hugging her from behind. He took a brief moment to smell her hair before relaxing into her and Audrey felt perfectly contented. If this is what cuddling led to, Audrey thought she could definitely get on board with it.


End file.
